Untapped Shadows
by BrontosaurusRex
Summary: Second installment of 'Untapped Power? Untapped Emotions." -DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST ONE- Huge plot spoilers. Mainly Zed and Syndra fanfic but I do like a bit of Akali x Shen (they will be separate chapters) *M rating is provisional for the time being.*
1. Soraka

Hello and welcome back to my Zed x Syndra fan fiction!

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 'UNTAPPED POWER? UNTAPPED EMOTIONS.' THIS WILL SPOIL IT FOR YOU COMPLETELY.**

You have been warned!

 ** _spiderwilliam13: Dude c'mon, I wouldn't leave ya hanging like that! For Syndra to_** ** _die_** ** _and never return, or would I? ;)_**

 ** _ThaKumiho: Thank you! I personally loved the idea of Zed and Syndra being a cute couple, but also kind of 'us against the world' type of relationship so I brought it alive into a story! ^-^ Glad you've enjoyed it! If you do read this second season, I hope you enjoy this just as much, if not more!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"I must wake up.. I have to.. I can't break the gate and just.. Leave like this.." Her voice was a mix between a whisper and a whimper, soft and gentle._

 _"Oh, but you can, Syndra. You saved them, you understand that, correct?"_

 _"Yes but.. This feels wrong.. Am I.. Dead?"_

 _The spirit giggled._

 _"Yes, you are."_

 _"How? How has this happened..."_

The rain poured even heavier as Zed crawled closer to Syndra's lifeless body. Shen gently passed her over and placed a hand on Zed's shoulder with his head hung low. All he could do at this point was hold her, and look at her face in the hope she may start moving. He gently moved a hair out of her face and caressed her features. Her face was still warm, and her cheeks still soft and peachy from the rush of blood.

"Syndra.. Please.." He began crying. "Why.. Why has this, happened?"

The other ninja's removed their masks, and held them at arms length. Some begun sniffling, and others were straight up crying. Many were hugging in an attempt to comfort one another. Shen squeezed his grip on Zed ever so tightly to get his attention.

"Zed, I'm sorry.. She's.. Gone." He said mellowly.

"She can't be.. Not like this.. There has to be a way Shen!" He cried louder, looking at Shen and clutching Syndra even tighter.

"Zed, there is nothing we can-"

"Yes, we can." Akali called, sounding weak from crying. Everyone lifted their heads, removed their gaze from Zed and Syndra and directed it over to Akali.

"Soraka."

"The council? Will they grant us this one-off time?" Shen questioned whilst looking at Zed.

"Shen, she saved the _WHOLE_ of Ionia."

Zed clutched her into an even tighter hug.

"I knew she wasn't a bad egg.." Shen said.

"Huh?" Zed mumbled.

"Syndra. I knew she wasn't a bad person. She sacrificed herself."

Zed remained silent, as did everyone else. They all remained silent for only a few moments more when Akali finally spoke.

"We should go. The capital isn't far from here. It'll take us an hour on horseback."

"Then I think we should go. Come on Zed, I'll carry her."

"No, Shen. I'll carry her.." Zed stood up and cradled Syndra in his arms as if he was holding a baby. She looked small, and Shen forgot in the heat of the moment how well-built his younger brother was.

"While we are gone, please, pay these ground respect and restore them. I do not know how long we will be, but remember, Bloodmoon is ongoing. Do not let your guard down, and do not visit any graveyards." Shen ordered. The ninjas, both Kinkou and Shadow Order nodded solemnly and proceeded to tidy up the gardens.

They walked as fast as they could to where they left the horses and departed almost instantly, heading for Ionia's capital city. Akali rode alone, and Zed with Shen. Never had Shen seen a ninja with such emotion before.

.

.

.

 _"Why am I moving?"_

 _"They're trying to bring you to life again, Syndra."_

 _"I thought I was dead?"_

 _"You are."_

 _"Then why are they trying?"_

 _"Because they care."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Because I am a mental embodiedment of poison."_

 _"Elise's poison?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"So.. You're her alter ego?"_

 _She giggled._

 _"Her spirit before she turned into the spider queen."_

 _"How are you here?"_

 _"I do not know, but I am keeping your brain alive. Your body may have given up, but I haven't, and as long as I'm here, you'll stay alive forever, never to deteriorate or drift away. Living off of oxygen as if it's all that will keep you going. I won't give up on you Syndra, and long as Zed never gives up hope or his love for you, I think you will be returning to the living world."_

 _"I'm getting pretty sick of being here. Floating around in a white abyss with a voice in my head. I can't move."_

 _"I know you can't, because you're dead."_

 _"Then allow me to live."_

 _"I can't, that is not my decision."_

 _"Then who's decision is it."_

 _"Soraka's."_


	2. Shadows and Spirits pt One

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **This chapter is a pretty big one (as far as words and information goes) so please take the time read it! Get's pretty complicated!**

 **Thank you ThaKumiho once again, really appreciate it! And I'm glad you're enjoying it so far ^-^**

 **SpiderWilliam13: Your wish will come true in a very ethereal type of way (as you'll somewhat discover this chapter, mon friendo)**

 **:3**

It was just about turning midday before they had arrived just outside Ionia's Captial City, where Soraka and the Placidium are situated. Because Zed was still an enemy of Ionia, asking for special permission was not an option. They were all crouched outside the main hall of the Placidium after using the rooftops to reach it. Zed carried Syndra all the way across the capital, from one end to the other.

"What do you suppose we do when we get in?" Akali questioned.

"We have to get in first." Shen said.

"Good point..I never think too far ahead.."

Zed hadn't said a word the entire journey, nor had he really taken his eyes off of Syndra. He felt empty, and lost, but most of all, completely purposeless. They were all standing on the top open floor of one of the pagoda towers, where in front of them, Soraka could be seen reading from what they can only assume so be spell books in her room.

"Zed?" Shen asked.

He looked up, lifting his heavy head slowly.

"What do you want to do?"

"Just go in."

"We can get in through the balcony door over there, me and Akali can jump over. Do your, you know.. Things go-"

"Shadow? Yes, he will reach.."

"Ok, ready when you are, and Zed." Shen placed a hand on his shoulder again.

"Take your time."

Zed nodded and stood up straight, taking in a deep breath, and breathing out heavily. His shadow appeared from the darkness, something Shen and Akali had never been able to observe up close.

 _"You look so distraught."_

"Because I am distraught..."

 _"Master, how far do you wish to go?"_

He nodded in the general direction of the balcony, his shadow replied with another nod and swiftly moved over to the balcony. Zed instantly switched places with the shadow when Akali and Shen decided to join him. She knocked on the door, and they awaited Soraka's answer.

She had been sat at her table for some amount of hours, forgetting what time it really was, until she heard the knock. The door only had a small window in the upper half, but it was too high for her to even see through, although she tried jumping, it was to no avail, and so, she decided to answer.

She instantly tried to shut the door again when Zed wedged his foot between the door and door frame.

"Soraka please, hear us out."

"Akali? Shen? Why on earth are you conspiring with Zed? And why is Syndra here..?"

"She's dead, Soraka." Zed said, coldly.

"Oh goodness no, bring her in, NOW."

Soraka quickly threw the books off of the long table and orded Zed to place her down. She fumbled about with a few boxes with a medical logo on, until she came across a wooden box with a strange symbol on the lid. It almost looked like Ionia's crest, but it was red, and had a center piece of a 6 pointed star.

"We felt the city shake around an hour, I suppose you don't have anything to do with this?"

"Syndra destroyed the North Eastern Gate." Shen stated.

"Destroyed? How on earth.. Even with her power, that's.. Impressive."

"We are unsure, we were hoping to come to you for answers, and whether or not you could, you know.." Shen rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not wanting to say anything.

"Resurrect her?" Soraka added, trying to open the box which had a lock on it.

"Yes.." Zed sighed.

Soraka clicked the final lock, but didn't open the box.

"Shen, Akali, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the other room, we need to undress syndra for this bit.."

"Oh, of course. Where should we go?" Akali asked.

"The room to the left, you may make yourselves something to eat and drink if you like."

"Thank you, Soraka."

After they had left, Soraka bolted all of the doors shut as Zed began undressing Syndra. Her clothing was ripped to shreds from where Thresh hooked her, and undoubtebly where her burst of power shattered the gate. As he removed the t-shirt underneath her armour, she had only suffered minor scratches and grazes from it all, which Zed found to be strangely cute.

"I can sense a spirit in here.. Like we are not alone.."

"A spirit?"

"Yes.. And I didn't feel this presence until you arrived. Perhaps one spirit in particular during Bloodmoon has attached itself to Syndra.. This is common, but doesn't seem like the best explanation.."

.

.

.

 _"She knows I am here Syndra. It is my time to leave."_

 _"Wait, you can't leave, or I'll die! Won't I?"_

 _She giggled again._

 _"No, silly. Soraka is going to try and contact the stars, to see if they will aid you in returning to the living world."_

 _"And what if they say no? Because I am an enemy of Ionia?"_

 _"They are not on anyone's side. They dictate whether or not your life is worth living again. Now that this happened, I will always be bound to you, do you understand?"_

 _"As what? My conscience?"_

"No, as your _shadow, if you will."_

.

.

.

Soraka placed her index and middle fingers onto Syndra's temples, and closed her eyes, when only a few seconds in, Syndra's eyes began to light up. Zed could only stare, and his heart seemed to stop temporarily when he saw life return to her.

But she was still not breathing.

A light appeared in her throat, and rose up through her mouth, one of the strangest things Zed had ever seen, but Soraka was right. Syndra, had a spirit in her.

"Who are you, spirit?" Soraka asked calmly, now opening her eyes.

 _"I am the spirit of Elise, The Spider Queen before she was given that title."_

"Elise?" Zed questioned. She turned to him, and lowered herself to ground to walk over to him. She lifted his mask up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. But he just couldn't resist. He couldn't move. She gently took hold of his jaw when he began to float of consciousness as he felt the life being sucked out of him, he stumbled, gently, and after a few seconds, Zed's shadow emerged from Zed himself, but Soraka did not stop the spirit, she knew what she was doing. The spirit let go of him, and he collapsed on the floor, still breathing, but completely out of action.

His hair had gotten so long in the past few weeks that he and Syndra had been together, it flowed gracefully across his face and his gentle breathing moved it around so slightly, it made Soraka smile.

"I never knew that Zed and Syndra even knew each other." Soraka began.

 _"I think they would have like it to stay that way, so that people did not know. They are enemies of Ionia, this would make them both a more desirable target for the state."_ Zed shadow answered.

"True.. I will have to speak with them once everything is settled.."

 _"Why am I here? And why is Master on the floor?"_

 _"We need you to help us.. We cannot siphon Zed's physical strength, but we can use your power to our advantage. We need the shadow-spirit bond to be temporarily broken, to restore Syndra."_ The spirit answered.

 _"I see.."_ The shadow rubbed the bottom of his mask as if it were his chin.

 _"I'll do it, it means bringing Syndra back to life, then I will do it."_

"You understand Zed will not be able to use you for a while, yes?"

 _"I understand."_

"Then we shall start."

Soraka resumed to the box, where she lifted out a stone, with the same red mark carved into it. She placed it onto Syndra's forehead, and began to speak a few words.

"Power of the stars, grant unto me a Last Help. I have served you as best I can, and I ask this one favour."

The stone lit up, changing from the dark red hue to a colour that matched Syndra's eyes exactly. Shortly, Soraka began to feel weak and she held onto the table for support - The stars had agreed to help.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Asked the spirit.

"Yes, yes.. I am fine.. They have agreed to help, but.. They siphoned a lot of my mana.."

 _"Syndra is a very powerful human."_ Said the shadow.

"I know but.. I didn't think she would be this strong.. This is.. Almost unthinkable power.."

The spirit, Soraka, and Zed's shadow all placed their index and middle fingers onto the stone on Syndra's forehead, and the power Siphon begun.

"This will take a few hours yet before she will be brought back to life, so please, concentrate. The quicker we can ressurrect Syndra, the quicker we can discuss matters." Soraka said in a low, calming voice.

The other two said nothing, and continued with their job.

 _"I can feel a strange sensation.. Almost like.. I'm floating upwards.. Am I going somewhere? She left me.. Is this her doing? Am I coming back to life?"_


	3. Shadows and Spirits pt Two

**Minor Akali x Shen fluff and SOME SERIOUS STORY TIME.**

Akali had fallen asleep long before Shen, she had grown incredibly tired. Not only were the early mornings and late nights with Raiden catching up to her, the sudden burst of energy from Bloodmoon made everyone tired after a short time, which is why, in a way she thought earlier, it was a very good job that they closed the gate when they did, any later, and they would have been too tired to do anything about it.

She hated seeing Shen so worried, which is also a reason why she decided it was a good idea to sleep - she didn't have to see him worry. He couldn't help BUT worry. Though he and Zed were never close as brothers should be, times like this, Shen couldn't help but care and worry. Zed is human, afterall, and by Shen's rights and beliefs, all humans should be treated as equal. What sparked this thought as he lay beside Akali on the divan, was seeing his and Syndra's relationship. They were so close, so loving, and so caring. Shen realised there was absolutely nothing that could stand between Zed and Syndra.

He thought back to the fight at the gate where Syndra was taken by Thresh, he had never seen anyone - even a ninja, move so fast in his life. This, and the fact that Zed willingly jumped into many Shadow Isles enemies by himself proves that he will not be weak for her, but instead, strong and courageous.

Akali was sat, lying across the divan with her head resting on Shen's lap. He was sat upright, and was gently stroking her hair, occasionally moving his hand to rub her arm, something that helped her sleep.

He too was beginning to drift off into a sleep, allowing himselt to sink further into the plush divan. But before he could fall any further into the ethereal dream state, he decided it would be a good idea to move. The Divan was definitely big enough for both of them to lie down, so he moved. Gently lifting Akali's head off of his lap and onto a pillow that he was leaning against. Shen slowly, and without waking Akali up, moved himself so that was was lying behind her. He grabbed the velvet blue blanket that was hanging off the back of the divan, and threw it over them, ensuring that she was completely covered with it.

He enjoyed not having his armour on, it gave him more freedom to move, but also more freedom to hug Akali as he pleased.

She was about the same height as Syndra, so compared to either Zed or Shen himself, Akali as still pretty small to hug and cuddle. As gently as he could, Shen slowly moved his arm under her waist and pulled her closer, making sure he was as comfortable as possible, and before he placed his other arm on top of her, he double-checked that the blanket was covering them sufficiently enough, and slowly but surely, Shen fell asleep.

Things were beginning to look up in the other room, however. The spirit was no longer needed in the process of ressurrecting Syndra. It had already been two hours before any progress was shown, but the colour of Syndra's skin was returning to normal, she no longer looked like a deathly ghost.

The spirit had moved Zed onto a make-shift bed that was mainly created from blankets and pillows, something that gave him a little bit more comfort when he woke up.

"I wish to thank the both of for assiting me. I really could not have done this without your help." Soraka spoke. Sounding tired, but still positive.

 _"It's my pleasure, I'm sure Master will be eternally grateful for your efforts, Soraka. Thank you for this."_

The spirit had spent much time staring at Zed's face. It was the first time she had ever seen a ninja be unmasked. The fact that Zed was very handsome didn't help with the staring either. It was like an 8th wonder of the world.

"I wish to thank you too. I would not have been able to draw Zed's shadow out either."

The spirit giggled.

 _"No worries. I think now I understand what will happen after this has all blown over."_

"What do you mean?" Soraka questioned.

 _"Both I and the shadow will be bound to Syndra, correct?"_

"Yes, that is true, of course. You gave her your powers willingly."

 _"What of me though? I am already bound to another body."_

"I have a theory. I think Syndra will almost go through the same process as Zed did to get the powers of shadow."

 _"Then she will be in great pain.. I almost killed Zed. To prove that he was worthy of being a 'host' if you will, mentally, he had to fight me. At the tender age of nineteen.."_

"Just nineteen? Oh my goodness.."

 _"Yes.. Quite the young age.."_

"Anyway.. She will only have you as a temporary host until her body adapts to this new, or additional life, I should say. Zed will not be able to summon or use you, but Syndra will be able to, but only until she gains her own shadow."

Zed's shadow began to laugh calmly.

"What's so funny?"

 _"I remember the first time I met Syndra.."_

The spirit looked up. Soraka closed her eyes, and the glow on the stone started to fade. Syndra's body twitched as she took a deep breath in before her head rolled to the side, and she continued sleeping, breathing in gently. They all let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness.. It actually worked.." Soraka said, arching her pain, waiting for it to click.

Zed's shadow gently moved Syndra's hair out of the way of her face, and continued with his story.

 _"She was lively. Very lively, and happy. But I suppose that just because she saw me - A shadow that Zed could control."_ Soraka's face began to grow a concerned look upon it.

"Syndra's ultimate goal is control, obviously. And in all honesty, I fear for these new powers.."

 _"I don't fear as such. I think this will be a great way for her to suppress the feelings of wanting to control everything. But if you don't mind me asking, Soraka, why did you agree to help?"_

She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well.. If she were to die, it would not be at all good for Ionia.. You see.." Both the spirit and the shadow leaned in closer.

"..She was raised by many Ionian elders, one in particular, saw her talents, and allowed her to express them freely, which is where her temple now floats above the ground.. She killed him. And this is what set off un-balance in Ionia. Though Syndra does not realise it, she has the power of that Ionian elder, which is why here in the city, the ground shook."

The other two looked increasingly more concerned.

"IF Syndra were to completely leave the mortal plane.. Ionia would fall."


	4. Shadows and Spirits pt Three

Bloodmoon was entirely over by the time Zed woke up, and his body was waking up from the lack of energy - and shadow. It was evening, and Zed had been moved to a different room altogether. He was no longer wearing his armour, and nor was he on a make-shift bed on the floor.

He began to wake up to the smell of food, wafting in through the small crack in the door. His head was pounding, seemingly to the sound of nothingness. Nothing was hurting him, but the pain was physically there. He leant up with what strength he had, and rubbed his weary eyes, heavy, and stinging. He hadn't felt this awful in weeks.

 _"Nice to see you awake, Zed."_

"No formalities, I see?"

 _"Not necessary."_

His shadow reflected him perfectly. Tired, weary. Weak.

"So, why are you here, exactly?"

 _"It's a long story.. Do you remember what happened when you fainted?"_

"I saw you briefly, then nothing."

 _"Well, do you want the long explanation, or would you rather see for yourself?"_

Zed's facial expression changed from that of merely confused to a concerned look.

"Is Syndra alive?"

 _"Yes, Master Zed."_

He flopped back onto the bed in huge relief an ran his fingers through his hair. Staring at the ceiling as he heart felt like it was lifting up higher and higher with each passing second. And with one swift movement, he had swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, but instantly falling the the floor, to which a long bang occured.

In the other room..

"Must be Zed, I'll go see to him." Shen excused himself from the breakfast table, wiping his mouth with the napkin next to his plate. He knocked the room before entering to find Zed kneeling on the floor, unable to stand. He quickly ran over to help him up.

"Good morning Zed."

"Morning.. God I hurt all over.."

"I know, I know.. Come, we'll get some breakfast."

"Where is Syndra?"

"At the table, Zed. She's alive and well. Come on."

They steadily left the room, and the shadow followed. Everyone looked up at Zed as he came in, but even more to his surprise, Twisted Fate and Hei-An were also at the table. Syndra stood up and ran over to Zed, almost knocking him over with the sheer force of the hug she gave him.

He snuggled her back tightly ad placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I can't believe you're alive, Zed."

"You can't believe I'm alive?!" He said back, everyone laughed, including Syndra.

"I thought I lost you for good.."

"Oh, Zed." She hugged him tighter.

"Who knew big ole' mister Shadow man was a softie at heart, ey?" He nudged Hei-An with his shoulder, she and soraka laughed.

"Fate." Zed called, angrily.

"What? We know you're a big scary ninja, but c'mon man, show a bit of emotion."

"Zed he's right." Syndra let go of him and walked back to her seat.

"Everyone in this room knows, and everyone in this room but us three..." She gestured to Zed and Hei-An. "..Is an outsider to the order. But anyway, moving on.." She blushed.

"There is a fair amount of explaining to do, and I thought it would have been easier if you were all here before we begun.." Spoke Soraka.

 _"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Elise, or rather, her spirit before she transformed into the Spider Queen. Elise bit Syndra, and intoxicated her with venom, which is what caused her unleash of power to break the gate. I am unsure of this particular reaction to the venom, it's the first I've seen, but something made me pass through Elise and into Syndra, this I am unsure of, but hopefully, we will find out."_

"So, are you Syndra's shadow, if you will?" Hei-An asked.

 _"Yes, I am, But I'd prefer not to use that wording, it may get a little confusing.."_

"What do you mean? And why is my shadow here?"

"Your shadow helped us bring Syndra alive, as a result, Syndra is self-consciously conjuring her own shadow, in a similar fashion to how you got yours, Zed." Soraka said.

 _"Except I nearly killed him. Syndra does not seem uncomfortable with the transformation."_

"Because I was an ordinary human being when you occurred, Syndra is a very powerful mage."

"And we 'all seen the full extent to 'er power.." Fate said, lowering his head as if he was intimidated.

"But why can't a get rid of him?!" Zed pointed to his shadow.

 _"Do you have to be so rude?"_

"Yes! You are all terrible at explaining, but - Er, Elise?"

 _"Elise will do."_ Replied the spirit.

"Elise is good at explaining."

"Oh Zed sit down and stop crying, what's important here is that everyone is alive and well." Akali said, calmly sipping her tea.

"Agreed." Syndra said, also confidently sipping her tea.

"Anyway.." Soraka continued, Zed sat down.

"We will have a new spirit to this world, in the form of a shadow within the next few days. Zed, I'm afraid you will not be able to use your shadow, it appears he is under Syndra's control."

"It doesn't help that the Shadow Arts were made forbidden for hundreds of years, we would have been able to help you further. We don't know anything about it, nothing other than what you have demonstrated over the years." Shen inputted.

Zed lowered his head slightly, almost in what seemed to be sadness, or regret. The shadow walked over to Zed and placed it's hand gently on his shoulder.

 _"Master, do you ever regret looking into the Box of Shadows?"_

He sat still, with his arms hanging in his lap. Head slightly lowered, and his hair quite greasy from a mixture of rain and sweat. Everyone fell silent in the room. Syndra looked at Zed with such sincerity, as did Shen, awaiting his response.

"No. I don't regret it, not one bit." His voice was returning to the less-friendly, more sadistic sounding Zed.

"It allowed me retribution."

"Zed, let's not discuss this here.." Shen asked.

"No Shen, it allowed me to kill father. YOUR father!"

"Zed! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Shen lunged at Zed, pushing Akali out of the way and himself past the table, hurling his fist towards Zed's face, until Zed was abruptly pushed aside by some of Syndra's spheres.

"Ugh.." Shen grunted as he rubbed his head, stood up, and angrily walked over to Zed, with his fists curled up into tight balls. Zed was lying upright on the floor, leaning on his elbow for some kind of support.

Shen grabbed hold of Zed's shirt and pulled him up to his feet. Zed didn't bother trying to pry Shen off him, he knew it was pointless, he wouldn't harm Zed, not now.

"If it wasn't for the small amount of compassion and sadness I have for you, mark my words Zed, I would kill you where you stand." He said loudly, almost shouting.

"Then why don't you?" He retorted, smirking. Shen threw him away, only to be stopped from going further back by Syndra who caught him. He walked to the other side of the table where Akali held on to his arm.

"Because.. It's against me to kill an orphan. Even if I tried, I don't think I could truly kill you, Zed. Not even if death was one slice of a blade away, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"Why change your mid all of a sudden?" Zed asked, brushing himself off innocently, still angry.

"I know of something father never wanted me to tell you. We kept it secret for years, He thought you didn't deserve to know."

"To know what?"

"Who your parents are."

 **Did you like the plot twist? lmao, I never plan out my stories, which is why they seem so random!  
Anyway, sorry for the severe lack of updating! Hope this made up for it! 3**


	5. Parentals

**OOOOOH DID WE ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGER?**  
 **NO?**  
 **YES?**

 **Well anyway, this is a pretty detailed chapter, so please read carefully! This fanfic will be in slow motion from now as I'm gonna try to finish my** _other_ **fan fics before finishing this one.  
**  
 _ **Thank you for all the love and support as always, you guys are the best :')**_

"Shen if you're joking just to spite him, that is utterly cruel." Akali spat, trying not to be too harsh.

She was standing in front of him, her face almost touching his, and her expression reading only anger. Syndra had stood up on the other end of the table, and was leaning over slightly, her eyes bright purple, and the aura of the room feeling unpure.

Zed tightly grabbed Shen by the the throat and pushed him against the wall. He himself filled with utter anger, something he hadn't felt in a while, it felt good to get it off his chest, almost too good.

"Who are they Shen? Tell me if you truly know!" He shouted, pushing him further back.

"Father thought you would always turn evil, so he dictated you didn't deserve to know."

"Stop diverting the question!" He pushed even harder. Shen lifted his head up in an attempt to breathe better and clawed at Zed's fist with both hands, but he wouldn't move.

"Tell me!"

"Zed, take it easy!" Akali shouted.

He stopped pushing, but never took his eyes off of Shen.

"They're here.. I-In the-" *cough* "C-Capital!" He managed to splutter out. Zed threw him to the floor, and stressfully ran his fingers through his hair, giving Syndra a brief look when he noticed she was pissed off.

He exhaled heavily, and rubbed his weary, darkened eyes.

"Where, Shen? Who are they? Peasants?" He said in a more reasonable tone, holding his hand out as a gesture to pull Shen up.

"I think we all need to sit down, this is a long story.." Shen accepted the hand.

"Zed.." Shen began, pulling a chair out as Zed returned to his own.

"I know that all you have ever known is that you were brought to the Kinkou as a baby, abandoned and left alone on our doorstep. It was no secret to anyone that we were the Kinkou order, so we simply told you that you were found on the doorstep crying with no hint whatsoever as to who you were, or where you were from. The only request was that you be named 'Zed'."

"Yes, so now you're telling me this isn't the real story?"

"Unfortunately, yes.."

Everyone was crowded around the table, leaning in with concerned but interested faces. Everyone's eyes darting back and forth between Zed and Shen as Shen explained, and Zed only listened, never denying anything, nor asking ridiculous questions. It was a calm, and slightly scary atmosphere to be experiencing, but Zed didn't show one bit of weakness.

"So.. The basics of this, Zed.. A nobleman and noblewoman came to the Kinkou, asking for a favour, they didn't give fake names, and in fact, they were more than compliant to use their real names as they were so far from the capital, but requested you be called Zed and take on our surname, rather than theirs, which was Yukimura."

"Snow Village.." Syndra said under her breath.

"Yes. Is this some kind of significance to you? If you don't mind me asking, of course." Shen lightly questioned.

"No, not really.." She replied with a mellow tone.

"They came to us with a basket and requested to see father, I vaguely remember this all happening, I would only have been two years old or so myself, but he called me into his main chambers after some time and announced that I would have a younger brother, though not technically related by blood, you would be raised as family of the Kinkou."

"So why did they ask for you to take Zed?" Syndra questioned.

"They said he would be a great asset to the order." He announced.

"A great asset?" Hei-An repeated, confused.

"Why? Why would I have been great?" Zed questioned, hurried.

"Because of who your parents were, Zed. Does the name Yukimura have no significant meaning to you?"

"No, that was always hidden from me, clearly.." He scoffed.

"Yes, of course.. Sorry, Zed..."

"Yukimura are a noble family from a tribe of Snow Leopards, an almost entirely extinct race of Ionians." Soraka stated in stoic fashion, no emotion, nor surprise.

No one said anything, because they all knew exactly who the Snow Leopards were. Incredibly fierce and merciless in battle. Not necessarily once a great race of people, but a genetic line of particular traits and representations. Snowy-white hair, pale skin, hazel coloured eyes, it was all common knowledge - But you wouldn't put Zed on the top of your list of suspicions as he always wore a mask. And whenever you did see some skin occasionally, he was tanned from being so low down in the mountains for years. Everyone at the Kinkou prior to Zed's attack knew who he was - A child of two Snow Leopards who didn't want the family to go extinct.

"It makes sense now.. I feel almost stupid for not putting two and two together.." Syndra said under her breath.

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that I'm the son to a Noble line of family? Is this your pay back? A sick joke Shen?" Zed questioned, his eyes becoming heavy and starting to sting.

"Zed, I can assure you that I am telling the truth. This only came about because-" He sighed heavily with disappointed eyes.

"Even though father gave me special treatment when it came to training, I knew I could never beat you. Never ever. Because I felt guilty. I knew your story, you weren't a wanted child, you were handed over. I-It's different when you're wandering through the wilderness trying to kill people to get to you, Zed, you don't know anything about them!"

Akali placed a hand on Shen's shoulder as he slumped down into his chair and grunted angrily, pulling at his hair with himself leaned over.

"No matter how hard I trained, I made it look like I bested you, when in reality, I was tired, Zed. I couldn't keep up with you! You were just, I don't know, naturally better! Naturally ruthless. I just want shut of all this, but I know full well it's not that easy. Then things I've done to get to you can not be rectified, and I know that we will never be the same again, but if I give you the relevant information and visit your parents with you if neccessary, then that's it, I will leave. Leave and never return."

Zed couldn't think of the words. To have someone like Shen show an incredible amount of emotion in front of so many people was outstanding. He almost felt like he wanted to stand up and say 'I'm sorry', but what would he be apologising for? Something that was out of his control since birth?

But he knew he had to stay dignified and sharp to keep his reputation form crumbling.

"Just tell me where they are, come with me to prove that I'm their son, and go, Shen." He spoke after a few seconds with utmost authority in his voice.

"If it is what you wish, then so be it. But I must make the visit prior, to allow them knowledge of a plan. We will have to go at night, and you will have to leave your armour here."

"I'd have to show my face?" Zed lifted up a hand to trace the biggest of scars running down his face. It didn't bother him a terrible amount, but enough to be self-conscious about it.

"Yes, no one will know who you are."

"But they'll question the scars." Soraka inputted, still sat with a stoic facial expression.

"We'll have to go by rooftop." Syndra said confidently.

"Not possible. Take a look through the curtains." Soraka added once more.

Syndra stood up and did a little bit of a march to the window and gently lifted back the curtain.

"They weren't here a few days ago.."

"Because they know you're here."

They all looked at each other with panic in their eyes. Darting from one person to another, eyes widened and hearts pounding.

"Well, they know someone is here, and that something is going on. I missed the Bloodmoon Ceremony. That factor falls into it, but also the fact that there is indeed a trail of blood on the rooftops leading to nothing in particular. All would seem suspicious, would it not?"

"No, It'd look very suspicious.." Fate added after a long duration of being quiet.

"So what do we do now then?" Hei-An asked.

Shen looked at her, as did Zed and Akali.

"We wait." They said in unison.


	6. Everyone's Evening

LONGEST. CHAPTER. EVER.

 _Thinking_ , speaking

They tried to keep conversation to a minimum, or at least they tried to stay as quiet as possible in fear of the guards discovering their gathering. Everyone had spread out across the apartment. Twisted Fate, Hei-An, hers and Zeds Shadow along with the spirit sat at the table, Akali and Syndra sat in the living room with Soraka and Zed was sleeping in the room where he first woke up.

But Shen on the other hand was standing on the outside balcony - without his mask or armour on, mulling over a few things that had burdened his mind these past few days.

He was stood leaning on the stone fence around the balcony, his legs slightly crossed, and his head resting on his hand with the other arm laying flat across the top of the fence. He felt heavy and tired, but was being careful to not look to inconspicuous to the nearby guards, who of which were watching his every minuscule moment.

Shen's face was no where near as scarred as Zed's, he was less reckless in battle, and although scars were a certainty in his particular field of work, Shen had hardly any on his body at all, this he thought, would work to his advantage in terms of crossing the city to Zed's parents, HE wouldn't get questioned, but Zed, Syndra especially, would. His thoughts quickly turned back to doubts on whether He should have told Zed about his parents at all.

 _"Should I have told Zed the truth about his parents? I vowed to father that I wouldn't, he knew Zed would turn against us, it was inevitable, it was in his blood.."_ He sighed and spoke aloud.

"Literally.."

One of the guards heard Shen speak and walked as close to him as the rooftop would go.

"Excuse me Sir, are you well?" His voice wasn't terribly deep, but he was definitely young, a guard in training, Shen assumed.

Shen leaned up and uncrossed his legs.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, thank you. Just thinking about things."

"Family keeping you down Sir?"

He jerked back a little when he remembered he entrusted Zed's order to look after Raiden whilst they were away. He didn't want to think about his son, not right now. Shen didn't want him to cross his mind, having this fear that something has happened to him whilst he's been away, but Akali couldn't help but worry.

.

.

.

"..Syndra, be honest with me here, would Zed's order look after Raiden?" Akali was never an emotional person, not until she had a child and became hormonal, of course.

"Yes, I can assure you because it was me who handpicked the best carer."

"Best carer, Syndra?" Soraka questioned.

"Linda Yishu. One of Zed's youngest order members.. Her parents were killed during Bloodmoon just short of a decade ago, as a result, she's a useless ninja, but an excellent carer."

Soraka and Akali looked at each with horrified expressions on their faces.

"She saw the whole thing.."

They gritted their teeth and exhaled heavily.

"How did a child become a part of your - sorry, Zed's order?" Akali asked.

"He saved her from the Shadow Isles abominations. Her village was attacked, originally by Zed's order until midnight hit and Bloodmoon begun. It was in the Southern part of Ionia.."

"The second to last Gate to fall.. And what was Zed doing attacking a village there?"

"He never told me. I can only assume the camp was a loose-end Kinkou camp, either that, or it was a place that was tied in with the council. Zed has no other enemies."

"But why did he save her specifically?" Akali was becoming agitated, so she pushed the question.

"Again, he never told me. But to be perfectly honest, everyone has a weak spot, correct?"

They nodded in agreement.

"..And I think Zed's weakspot is the feeling of being abandoned. That night, he saved a lot of children who were running away, with no adults infront or behind them, why the sudden change of heart, I will never know, nor understand.. But this is the only time he's ever saved people in his life. And of course.." She gestured to herself.

"..Me."

"Perhaps he sympathises with you, Syndra. Because you grew up parent-less also." Soraka input gently.

"Maybe, plus I never was trusted by the council, I don't think I ever will be trusted, but in all honesty, can any of us trust the council?" Her head titled over to Soraka who jerked back, knowing that Syndra was gesturing to her.

"What?!" She screamed.

"I'm just saying, how can we trust you?"

Although it was completely beyond Akali to go against the council, the Kinkou was never directly affected or assisted by the Ionian Council, so in a way, she agreed with Syndra.

"Yeah, what if you turn your back to us and betray us Soraka?" She poked her hard on the shoulder.

"LISTEN! I never said I would continue to help you! But.." She sighed angrily, gritting her teeth.

"IF it gets you out of this city, and out of my way, then I will help you! I just don't want to be banished myself, which is why we must be as discreet as possible. Is that ok with you, Syndra?!"

"Good enough. I should go check on Zed.. It's been a few hours."

.

.

.

He found it incredibly hard to sleep with all the muffled conversations going on around him. Slowly fading in and out of sleep, back and forth between being almost fast asleep, and almost being completely awake.

His mind was like a race, and endless thought process, never stopping or slowing down, only wanting to finish and leaving everything there - but of course, something new always happened.

For the few months leading up to Bloodmoon, Zed had already prepared for the worst possible thing to happen. Be it a random attack by the council, the Kinkou or even a re-visit from Gangplank when he attacked the what was then the Monestry. But when he inevitably met Syndra, that's when he started to go downhill.

Yes, he was happier. Much happier. Mentally, he was drained. She, was draining him.

A time like this, build up of stress, rare occurrences, people calling truces, was definitely a first for Zed. Never had he confronted Shen like that before, had never fought him with the real intent to kill him, he'd only thought and dreamt about it.

But this particular dream as turning into a complete nightmare, and Zed couldn't wake himself up.

 _"Syndra? What are you doing?" Zed fell to his knees, crying, hunched over and weak from starvation and weeks of torture. Beating him with her almost unlimited magic whilst his enerygy ran out, but she now controlled all shadows. Kicking him up against the concrete wall she built. Kicking his so hard occasionally, the wall and cracked and dented. Some of his ribs had broken, and his ankle had gone weeks ago. She was holding him captive, he had more power than her, he had a whole town of people behind him, she couldn't stand not being in complete control._

 _"Because, my dear Zed.." Her voice was slow and sadistic, almost soothing. Her eyes had turned red, they changed form their normally light purple hue, and her skin was almost purple-white from lack of sun. Her hand reached out to his face as she dug her nails into his skin, breaking the layer and drawing beads of blood, dripping down his face. He was too weak to react, too weak to care. She kept a hold of him as she raised her free hand to conjure what would be Zed's respite._

His final breath.

Muffled calling was all he could hear as the sphere grew larger and larger, and shadows laughed and danced around him, gripping his throat tighter and tighter..

 _"..d.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"..ed.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Zed?"

His eyes opened, bloodshot to Syndra's warm, comforting face. Her eyes were normal, with her usual purple iris, and her face toned, radiating heat. He leaned up, trying to get away from Syndra, feeling hand gently nudge his shoulder, but she moved closer, kneeling onto the bed, cupping his face and gently stroking his cheekbone, attempting to comfort him.

No matter what, it always worked.

"Zed are you feeling ok? You look.. Awful."

"Thanks, Syndra.." He tried to lower his head, but she kept him upright.

"I'm having relapses, of when my shadow took over me.. But.. You.." He looked her in the eye.

"..You tried to kill me. You controlled every single shadow.."

She moved her hands down his neck and face and reached to his back, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, holding her equally as tight by the waist. But she moved back.

"Zed, turn around, your back feels really hot."

"Hot?"

"Yes, turn around."

"Ok.." He sounded freaked out.

She lifted his t-shirt up to discover new scars had taken place.

"You really are having a relapse.. Your back is even more scarred.."

"Shit.." He gritted through his teeth, not wanting to relive weeks of mental torture.

"Master Zed?" Spoke his shadow.

"What is going on? Why are you so faded?" Zed questioned.

"It's almost time for me to pass over to Mistress Syndra, I will try to make your shadow conjuring much less of a deal like last times, but I can not guarantee anything, Master."

"Yes, I know.. This is just the start of the process, I know.."

"Will I not be able to help?" Syndra asked, gesturing to herself again.

"..Possibly. If you can figure out how. I will be gone over the next few hours, slowly transferring my energy, whilst also splitting myself in two. Half of me, to you, Master Zed, to make it a less painful experience, and also half to you, Mistress Syndra, to help you create your own shadow."

"We've had some good fights, haven't we?"

"Yes." The shadow laughed.

"We have indeed. But lets not dwell on this for the time being, I will return, it will just take time."

Syndra looked at Zed for approval before confirming that she understood and accepted the terms.

"We understand." The spoke in unison.

.

.

.

In the living room it was a tense atmosphere. Hardly any lights had been turned on, only the light above the spirit and Hei-An's shadow stood idly behind her, watching her every movement as it were imperative to their survival.

"I will NOT be defeated." Hei-An flicked her hand out and slammed her other fist onto the table, knocking a glass over. Fate slumped down in his chair and looked at his cards with sincerity in his eyes - A determined face.

"You're forgetting who I am, ninja." He leaned up, lifting his cards.

"As are you!"

With force, they screamed and slammed their cards onto the table, face up.

"Oh for fucks sake-" Hei-An exclaimed, but before she could finish, everyone else entered the room.

They both turned around, red face and equally irritated. Soraka especially had a disgusted look on her face as she walked towards them with her arms crossed.

"We don't appreciate that kind on language here, Hei-An."

"What is this? The 19 fuckin' 40's Raka?" Fate exclaimed with a smirk on his face, Zed couldn't help but laugh.

"Too fucking real Fate." He high-fived him.

"I think it's about fucking time we had some fucking fun around here!" Shen joined in confidently.

"Who's fucking hungry here huh?!" Akali screamed, the others joining in cheers and patting each other on the back.

Syndra was growing more and more irritated by the second, she was the only person that did't do it. She was doing a little jump on the spot and tapping her hands together nervously, wanting to join in until she finally burst.

"ABSOLUTELY FUCKING RIGHT." She screamed and her legs took her as close to Zed as they could get by jumping into his arms.

Soraka gasped.

"Syndra?!"

Hei-An and Syndra jumped onto the table and kicked everything off, allowing everyone to hear them.

"We only have less than a day before we all go back to being enemies." Hei-an begun, sounding like the excited young woman that she is.

"Neutral enemies, Hei-An." Syndra corrected, still sound excited and positive.

"Yes, neutral enemies! We must, I repeat! MUST have one night of fun."

"Hei-An, Syndra, if I may?" Shen asked, and the two calmed down.

"Yes of course, what do you want to say?" Syndra gestured.

"I am surprised Zed and the rest of order agreed to allow Akali and I to assist you with Bloodmoon, for this, I am grateful, Zed, but unfortunatly, it doesn't make up for what you've done in the past, so I can not wholly forgive you, but I 've always been told, what small influence my mother had on me definitely shaped who I am today. I know that if the situations were reversed and you were me, I know that I would be killed instantly. For this, I thank you, Zed and Syndra, for allowing us to be of assisstance, as well as being respectful."

"I wouldn't do the same for you Shen, you are correct.. But thank you for not back-stabbing me like I thought you would. OF course, I still despise you, nothing in me will change that, even if you save Syndra's life when I couldn't."

"Can we stop with this soppy shit sometime t'day? For now, let's allow the pleasentries, shall we?"

Everyone, almost equally happy, nodded and smiled at one another.

"Let's get this party STARTEEED!" Hei-An screamed, delighted.


	7. Crossing the City the Morning After

OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY.

GOMENESAI. :(

School has taken up so much timeeeeeee but I'm done now, so get ready for all of my fanfics to be re-booted.

Morning had broken upon Soraka's flat and everyone was definitely feeling some head pain, some felt stomach pain, and others, well, they just felt embarrassed. Hei-an awoke to the sound of heavy breathing and something hot against her neck, hazily, she pushed herself up, with half-dead arms and pins and needles sticking everywhere in her, she managed to do it, to only turn around and discover she had actually fallen asleep with Zed. Not only that, Twisted Fate, then Akali, Syndra and eventually Shen, all sleeping around her and Zed. Apart form Soraka, who was wide awake and seemed fine, sitting on the sofa, silently judging them all.

"W-what the..?" "A..A..ACHOOOO!" She sneezed.

Everyone screamed in panic.

"What in gad's name happened last night?" Fate exclaimed.

"My head.." Syndra mumbled.

"Well, that should teach you all for not handling your drink!" Soraka spoke confidently.

"I believe that's my line.." A deep voice called. He slowly stepped around the corner and revealed himself to everyone.

"Yasuo?!" Zed called excitedly. He shot up and darted over to him. Yasuo opened his arms and readied himself for the barrage of muscle that was running towards him.

"It's.. It's been so long! How are you?!"

"Me? Little old me? You're worried about ME, Zed? How are YOU? How are you all?" The tone of his voice became more serious as he let go of the hug and faced everyone. It disheartened Yasuo to know that he had to ruin this moment for the sake of everyone's well being, but things had to be said.

"It really pains me to say this, it really does. I can see somewhat rekindled friendships amongst this room, and blossoming relationships.. But you all need to get out of here, and quickly."

"Yasuo what's happening?" Akali stood up, ever more concerned.

"The Ionian council was not too impressed with the Kinkou disobeying them.. They seek to kill you all."

"What?"

"You can't be serious?!"

Everyone begun arguing in a panic, standing up, staggering all over the place in an attempt to make sense of what's happening, until Soraka burst out laughing.

"Soraka do you not understand the severity of the situation at hand?"

Yasuo coughed. Shen looked at his face. Bright pink, holding something back. Yasuo and Soraka looked at each other and burst into fits of tears and laughter.

Everyone moaned in both disappointment and anxiety.

"Nah we're just.. eheh, just messing around with you all! On a more, er, serious note, hehe.." Zed gave Yasuo an evil look, as did Syndra's shadow.

"Soraka has cleared up some confusion for me, I now fully understand the situation. Zed, how long is it until your shadow re-appears?"

"Could be any time now, any time over the next few days."

"But we must seek out your parents immediately, Zed." Shen spoke, in the 'older brother' tone.

"Then we cross the city. Today. We're hungover, Syndra's eyes aren't glowing, people will think we're just a drunken bunch of bums wandering the streets of Ionia. We wear robes, we keep our heads down, and we walk on different streets, meeting at the bottom of the corresponding street to my parents house. This is our only chance."

No one spoke. The sincerity in Zed's voice, him sounding this desparate was enough to silence even a whole army of enemies.

Well.

Maybe not.

Syndra walked up to him, and gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"We should go." She spoke softly.

"I'm coming with you all too. We don't know if the city's guard is going to react, we need all the defense we can get." Yasuo spoke.

Soraka quickly hurried and tried to find as many matching cloaks as possible, this was no difficult task, as Soraka was occasionally asked to use her Reaper skin on the rift, the dark, harrowing cloaks were the only thing she had to offer, but time and other things had left the group with no choice. As everyone assembled together, it was clear that they were going to have to come up with a viable story, the dark hooded cloaks did no favours in distraction attention, but with a bit of luck, it may just clear the busy streets and make the journey easier for them.

Lots of things were to be considered here. Zed isn't wearing his mask, so his voice wouldn't be recognisable, Syndra can control the flow of power, meaning she can choose to be the Dark Sovereign everyone knows from the rift, or she can sound, but not appear as an ordinary mage, whilst Akali and Shen can easily be passed off by not showing their faces just like everyone else.

They set off. No one spoke unless spoken to. Making their way down the lively but nervous streets of the city. They stood out among everyone there, but it couldn't be helped, the citizens assumed they were monks, holy men and women, so they just moved out of their way.

 _'A beautiful opening to an exciting performance.. I wonder how this will end.. A family once apart, now together once more.. A dramatic scene..'_

They walked for what felt like hours, people bowing their heads in respect, as they should really, one of them saved Ionia but even so, this tribe of monks does not exist, yet the people are so full of respect and fear, that they will bow down to anything, this made both Syndra and Zed happy.

They were nearly there, just another few turns in the bustling streets of the city to reach the parents of Zed. Syndra was no longer worried, but nervous, a lot would have to be explained to them, why, for example, were Zed and Shen completely different in values? There was always a feeling of anger and resentment when both of them were together. There was almost to much, then the recent events only adds to the confusion.

As they turned on the last corner, there were no people in sight, no market stalls, no people, no animals, nothing. A baron street. The gate could be seen ahead of them. Wonderful Jade and Gold lined gates holding the crest of a Leopard on a snowy mountain. The crest was in a circle, carved out in the center of the wooden gates, painted white.

"This is it." Shen spoke solemly. "Zed.." Shen placed his hand on Zed's shoulder and he turned around.

"You will always be a brother of mine. Rival, or not. That bond may never be truly broken. You have hurt me, and so many others, but I will never stop thinking of you as my little brother. The one I helped with his studies, and the one I laughed with. We have shared great memories together Zed, please, do not let anger and resentment control you."

Zed pushed Shen's hand away and grabbed him in a tight hug, and shen hugged him back.

"We may always be brothers Shen, but we will always have our differences, some un-resolvable."

 _"A truly touching scene indeed, what will the final moment before the curtain call be I wonder?"_

Everyone panicked and scanned each rooftop in search for the strange voice, they had walked far from the busy streets, no one was behind or infront of them.

Zed and Shen let go of each other.

"We know that voice all too well.." Shen spoke angrily through his teeth.

"Show yourself Jhin." Zed spoke sternly.

He swooped down on a grappling hook from the top of the 3 story building to the side of them, and landed gracefully on the stoned pavement behind them, blocking them into the baron street.

 _"My, my.. Look how you have both grown? And what of the old Ninja?" He cackled "..Zed?"_

Zed grunted and jumped forward, lunging with his arm-blade at the ready to stab him.

"Zed you know you really must SMILE when you're performing!" He shouted and quickly aimed his gun at Zed and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot was louder than anything they had ever heard.


End file.
